A Correspondence Through Time and Space
by Insane Inquisitor
Summary: The Doctor is feeling down after "Doomsday" and decides to go looking for a pen-pal. Little does he know, he will end up with more than just a single pen pal...Doctor Who/Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha crossover.
1. Chapter 1: It all begins

**A Correspondence Through Time and Space  
**

**By: Insane Inquisitor  
**

Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha belongs to Seven Aces and other respective copyright holders. With regards to these two, I own nothing.

Author's Note: It came across my attention that, surely, the Doctor and the Time/Space Administration Bureau must be at least aware of each other? Unfortunately, utterly lacking good plots, I really could not think of a good excuse to throw the Doctor onto Mid-Childa, especially given how Tenth is so close to leaving us…

Until it struck me that what if the Doctor decided to find a pen-pal through time/space and, by sleight of (the author's) hand, those messages ended up on Mid Childa or the TSAB?

Regarding timing: The letters will be sent chronologically from the Doctor's adventures, starting from the immediate end of "Doomsday" to (probably) the end of "Waters of Mars". As for the MGLN time line, the characters receive the messages after the events of StrikerS. I'm only guessing Vivio's age here; I hope my guess is not outrageously wrong.

So, without further ado…

* * *

Dear Reader:

I do not know who will eventually receive this message. However, I do wish to start a constant correspondent with whoever receives this; and the more, the merrier.

I'm The Doctor, although if you must settle for a name, John Smith will suffice. I'm a 903 year old Time Lord from the planet of Gallifrey, located in the constellation of Kasterborous; and…I like bananas. They are a good source of potassium; make sure you eat a lot of them.

Unfortunately, that is where the nice things end. I lost one person very dear to me. My powers as a Time Lord-well, okay, really my travelling vehicle, the Time And Relative Dimension In Space (TARDIS)-allows me to go through any period of time I like. Provided, of course, I do not interfere in big, important, fixed events in time; that is a big no-no, or I will create paradoxes which take a long time to fix; otherwise Reapers will come and devour all of time. Sorry, I'm detracting. What I mean to say is, recently, after a chain of events involving Cybermen (think a brain in a metal body), Daleks (think killer pepper pots), an invasion of Earth (thanks to Torchwood's meddling) and the Void (the wall between alternate universe-yes, those do exists), I've lost the one person I truly love. Of course, the story goes far greater than that but I would rather not bore you to death with every little detail, including the color of my suit on that day.

I burned a sun away just to see her for the last time. Yet I still could not say all my words before I had to go. She would never hear the words I had to say.

So here I am, condemned to be alone, floating around in the Time Vortex, waiting for my dear TARDIS-she is very, very temperamental-to land me at some point. Yes, really, I fly around at random, because-or in spite-of my powers over time. So while waiting for something to happen, I'm going to check my fridge to make sure I've gotten rid of all the pears (hate pears), and hope the TARDIS takes me somewhere interesting.

Oh, and before I forget-the entire point of this message is to try and find a pen-friend. I hope you don't mind?

Yours,

The Doctor (a.k.a. John Smith)

* * *

Dear Doctor Smith:

Hello! My name is Vivio Takamachi and I am six years old. I am from the planet of Mid-Childa, which is located…I don't know how to write it, so I'm going to have to explain later. I'll ask Nanoha-mama when she comes back.

I don't like being lonely, so I'm sure you don't either. Can you please tell me more about everything you have written about? I have so many questions! Why is a pepper pot alien meant to be scary? What does you spaceship look like? Why would people want to put their brains in metal bodies? Are you an alien as well? What is a Time Lord? Do you do magic like us, or do you use something else? Please, do tell me!

Don't worry about permission. I asked Fate-mama if it would be okay to write to you, and she said yes.

I have to go to bed now. I await your next message. Please call me Vivio.

Yours,

Vivio Takamachi

* * *

The Doctor read the reply and, under his breath, muttered _oh no…_

Little does he know, not only has he run into something he had intended to run away from; he has, in fact, stirred the hornet's nest.

Sure enough, a few more seconds (relative to him, anyways) later…

* * *

Dear Doctor:

I may have given permission for my daughter to write to you as a mother. As an officer of the Time/Space Administration Bureau (TSAB), however, I must remind you:

You have yet to account for your actions regarding the Lost Logia of Chulan Nanobots, as well as aiding a wanted fugitive (former Captain Jack Harkness) of the Time Agency sub-branch in escaping arrest. This is on top of additional charges of at least one extra-dimension time line disruption, one charge of dimensional destabilization, one charge of dimension breach, and two charges of reparable time line subversion. Furthermore, you are an involved suspect in at least another twenty plus reparable time line subversion cases. Although Earth is a 'non-administrated world', it does not mean we have taken no notice of your actions.

Just as my daughter is waiting, I am also waiting. Please note that serious infractions threatening the time/space continuum will not be tolerated, and you will be brought in for questioning and imprisonment if the TSAB deems necessary, Time Lord or not.

You have been warned.

Yours,

Fate Testarossa Harlaown,

TSAB Commissioned Officer

* * *

Dear Doctor:

Reading your letter to my daughter, my impression of you is that you are someone who is definitely not a selfish criminal, or one who would release wanton destruction upon the space/time continuum. However, the severity of your charges speaks otherwise.

Therefore, I must ask that you explain your motives to me. I am sure that you have already received another twenty (or even thirty) messages from me, both official and unofficial, all of which contain nothing more than a simple request for an explanation. Only when you have explained your motives can I help clear your name; otherwise you will be continually placed on an arrest warrant.

Lastly, given how Fate had to send her message, I would assume that you have been ignoring our messages. This time, between you and me, I would highly suggest not doing so. Without giving away too much, this time we WILL come looking for you, and by then, should I fail to receive any explanation whatsoever regarding your motives-

I will have no choice but to find you and personally _make_ you explain.

Please heed my words.

Yours,

Nanoha Takamachi

* * *

Sighing, the Doctor saw no choice but to begin writing a reply…

* * *

So...yeah. This chapter is really here to 'test the water'. Is this a good idea? Should I continue with this? Is this crossover even feasible?

Feedback is much appreciated with many thanks in advance.

Until next time,

Insane Inquisitor.


	2. Chapter 2: Bonds and Memories

A Correspondence Through Time and Space

Chapter 2: Bonds and Memories

Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha belongs to Seven Aces and other respective copyright holders. With regards to these two, I own nothing.

Authors' note: _Characterisation!_ If you are going to review, regardless of which half of this crossover you know, make note on characterisation! I definitely need a good smack in the head if my portrayals of any of the characters involved are way off! (Especially The Doctor; I don't know if I've gone slightly overboard with his arrogance in the second message…) Also, many, many thanks for everybody's support so far.

Several things to clarify here…

Sometimes, the characters will send 'attachments' (I'm assuming this works like e-mail) which we do not see. I will make it obvious when these are used (this is just used to avoid over exposition.)

I have not decided whether The Doctor Who verse and the MGLN verse share the same Earth. Opinions welcomed.

Thanks to the Infinity Library, most of the MGLN characters will have a surprising amount of knowledge about Time Lords, the Time War, and any other Doctor Who references made. "What's the point then," you ask, "if they can just look it up?" This will be addressed this chapter. (Also here to avoid too much/out of character exposition).

I need to explain why the TSAB were incapacitated/defeated during the events of "The Sounds of Drums/The Last of the Time Lords" and probably "Stolen Earth/Journey's End." (Or should I just ignore canon?) Once again, opinions welcomed.

Without further ado…

* * *

Dear Officer Testarossa:

I am writing to say that I have done nothing wrong on my part. I must also ask-if you are so stringent on such matters, can you explain the TSAB's absence when the Daleks interfered with the time line of the Fourth Bountiful Human Empire, reducing the entirety of the population to game show addicts? Why was the TSAB absent when the Daleks threatened to burn the entirety of the Earth down? Where were you when Torchwood breached the void, allowing the Cybermen and Daleks to pour forth?

Or is the TSAB just another bunch of Judoon hit men, hiring your 'police' services out to whoever pays you the most?

Answer my questions responsibly, on behalf of the Time/Space Administration Bureau, and then I will answer yours. Otherwise, until then, I answer to no higher authority-because I AM the highest authority there is around in my universe.

Yours,  
The Doctor

P.S: I apologise if you are offended-I only meant to direct such aggression at the person in charge.

* * *

That said The Doctor composed a completely different message to Nanoha. He had no intention of allowing anyone to disturb him while he broods over the loss of Rose.

* * *

Dear Ms. Takamachi:

Finally, someone who actually goes beyond pointing fingers at me, simply demanding that I suffer 'repercussions' for my actions! I'm only explaining myself to you because _**I want to make sure I am left alone**_. Understood?

**One. The Chulan Lost Logia/TSAB fugitive**: Well… I was a different man back then. Different man, different attitude; but if you think I will bend to someone who wants to arrest Captain Jack, despite him helping me prevent ANY casualties (yes, remember, for the **first time in my life**, **everybody lives!**), and was even on the verge of sacrificing himself (well, it was unintentional, but still), forget it. What am I supposed to do? Leave him on his ship to die from an explosion? _**Turn him in?**_

**Two. The Dimension Breach**: Crossing into another alternate universe was not done deliberately. Something went wrong with the TARDIS. It was just flying happily along until sparks came randomly flying out. Do I look like I'm silly enough to go around breaking barriers between universes when I realise there is nobody around left to fix the gaping hole? I know what I'm doing.

(Or were you actually talking the Cardiff Rift? That takes an even longer explanation. See the attachment I have sent to you about how it came about, I prefer not to bore you to death with my explanation. The short version is: I was lied to when opening it, much later some alien tried to use it-but look, it is now being watched by Torchwood. That's all you need to know.)

**C-wait, I mean three. Timeline subversion/De-seating Harriet Jones**: Sorry, had to be done. Your organisation, I presume, will not shoot a retreating ship? Well, she did that. I am man of no second chances, and people have accused me of double standards when I killed the Sycorax leader (with nothing but a Satsuma, Jim-Jams and a fighting hand, no less; try beating that). I give no second chances, but **only** when there is **evidence** of a **second attempt**, and **never before hand**. (The Sycorax leader qualifies because he tried to kill me when he should have taken my command and left in peace.) If the Sycorax came back a second time **after** I've given my warning, what Harriet does is fair game. Harriet fired at a retreating ship without such evidence, so she got what she deserved. On a whole, more basic level, I'm sure the TSAB does not condone killing a retreating opponent, yes? See? I'm always right!

**Vier. Which is German for four. Which is the case where…**okay, I've temporarily forgotten which case this charge refers to. Just know that whatever it is, it is not my fault; I'm a Time Lord, and I'm The Doctor, and I know the rules of time like the back of my palm.

I'm only addressing the major charges, simply because Officer Testarossa had decided to single those charges out. As I said, I only explained my motives because I **REALLY** want to be left alone. _**Now leave me be.**_

Next time, expect me to ignore such requests for explanations. As I always had.

Yours,  
The Doctor.

P.S: I apologise if I should be addressing you as "Mrs" Takamachi (I should ask Jack about the proper address method whenever I meet him again).

* * *

Dear Vivio Takamachi:

Hello! It is nice to be writing to you again.

I'm sorry for bringing up the notion Daleks and Cybermen. I'm so sorry. Look…let's just pretend I've never brought up those two names in my previous message to you. You are better off not knowing. Seriously, you are better off not knowing what they are; they are absolute nightmares. On those, I refuse to write anymore.

Well, my ship is the TARDIS, which is a police box-something slightly bigger than a telephone booth, all blue. It is not meant to be a police box, but it got stuck disguising itself as one. It is bigger on the inside; that is Time Lord Technology; otherwise the engines won't fit. It also happens to be an organic ship as well. Instead of 'building' a ship per se, each and every TARDIS is grown from a single piece of Coral. There is this one discarded piece of equipment which the ship is starting to absorb. It works both as a spaceship and a time machine.

Yes, I am an alien per se. The name 'Time Lord' actually refers to the name of the government or the society. We gave ourselves that name because we were sworn into upholding the order of time itself. I have two hearts instead of one…

Hold on, gotta go. I'd love to write more but there's someone appearing in my ship and _that is not supposed to happen…_

Yours,  
The Doctor

* * *

While The Doctor is dealing with a very annoyed Donna Noble, let us turn our attention towards a certain family enjoying their dinner on Mid-Childa…

"Vivio," Nanoha asked while delivering another serving of green peppers onto Vivio's plate, "Maybe you should not ask The Doctor so many questions? It seems like he is a very busy man. You could ask Yuuno to look things up at the Infinity Library…"

"But, Nanoha-mama," Vivio replied while pushing said serving of green peppers to the side of her plate in a subtle manner, "it is so much more interesting to ask people who have seen such things! Books only give you information-you don't get to know the person yourself."

"Being pen friends is not just about asking them for information, though." Nanoha continued while giving a stern _you best eat your greens_ look at Vivio. "Maybe he has things he wants to write about as well. Perhaps you should leave your letters open-ended so he can choose what to talk about?"

"Hmm…I suppose you are right." Vivio replied, pretending she had not noticed her mother's look. _But I'll still ask about his views on magic_, she thought.

Finally, the third member of the Takamachi household spoke up. "I am still not quite sure of this…Doctor." She said, as though his name irritates her. "Now, eat your greens, young lady, before Nanoha-mama gets angry."

Later…

"Well?" Fate asked. "Did our strategy work?"

"What do you think?" Nanoha smiled, showing Fate The Doctor's different replies to them. "Sometimes, you need to give them a chance to explain without being too formal."

"And it seems you have managed to feed his ego as well." Fate muttered, reading the reply Nanoha got.

* * *

By the time The Doctor bid farewell to Donna Noble, there were two messages waiting for him. Exhausted, he decided to read the message from Vivio before the one from Officer Harlaown. He was in no mood for more chastising.

* * *

Dear Doctor

I had a friend who helped me look up the Daleks and the Cyberman at the Infinite Library. The Daleks and Cyberman are terrifying indeed, but I have to say my own nightmares are far worse.

For me, there is nothing more terrifying than killing my own adopted mother, the first person who cared for me.

You see, I'm actually a clone of an ancient king, and a mad scientist named Jail Scaglietti needed a person with that king's DNA to power a lost warship called the Saint's Cradle. He wanted to overthrow the TSAB for denying him the right to develop clones and combat cyborgs.

As befits a weapon, I am treated as nothing more than a weapon. Although I was not abused, I was ignored, thrown into a corner…it was as though Jail and his cyborgs literally treated me as an object to the point where I really became an object, not a living being; they only kept me in good shape because I was the key to their plans.

That was until, through a lucky accident, I managed to escape. They sent me to the hospital and I felt lonely, so I left my bed and went into the garden. That was when I first met Nanoha-mama, and for the first time, I felt kindness.

Later, I was kidnapped and linked to the warship to activate it. The process linking me to the ship was painful. I was also tricked into fighting Nanoha-mama by one of Jail's combat cyborg named Quattro. Even after I realised my mistake, the ship system took control over my body and I kept fighting my own mother. I even told her that I was only created as a weapon, that I should not live at all.

Thankfully, she managed to free me and throw Jail and Quattro into prison. Sometimes I still get nightmares where, instead of her rescuing me, I ended up killing my mother. Nanoha-mama, who, despite my creation as a weapon, still adopted me as her daughter.

I am usually bright and happy, but it is always in the silence of the night, in my dreams, when Jail and Quattro would return from the darkest corners of my memories and drag me through the entire ordeal again. I only dare say this to you, Doctor, because I cannot bring myself to say it in front of Nanoha-mama or Fate-mama; I don't want them to feel hurt by reminding them of that incident.

I have to go off to bed now, Doctor. Do tell me how you are doing.

Yours  
Vivio Takamachi

P.S: Do you mind if Nanoha-mama or I shared your messages with our friends? If yes, can you make a pinky promise that you will share with your friends too? I want to write to them as well!  
P.S.S: What do you think about magic?

* * *

Although The Doctor was exhausted from running around London, he could not help but feel a pang of guilt if he did not respond to the message.

* * *

Dear Vivio:

Well, today was a busy day for me. As I told you in the last message, someone was teleporting aboard the TARDIS, and it was not supposed to happen. As it turns out, you see, Donna-that's her name-was tricked into consuming a certain type of energy-the same that my TARDIS uses. This was done so that an ancient arachnoid race, the Racnoss, hibernating beneath the Earth's surface, can awaken again. As for what they want to do to the humans who live there…I will not talk about it.

Do you like car chases? I have to say that today is probably the first time I've used a TARDIS to chase a taxi that kidnapped Donna. She had to jump across a highway while we were moving at high speed! Oh, it does bring back the exhilaration into my life. Mind you, the TARDIS is still feeling quite exhausted; I'm stuck for a while just floating around again. I also made a cash point to spew money endlessly to create a diversion; imagine the cheers of the people grabbing free cash.

I managed to stop the Racnoss' plan. I feel sorry for Donna, though; she was dragged into a world beyond her understanding. She acted very frustrated, but beneath all that I saw her fear and confusion. For her, it was going to be her wedding day! Her fiancé got killed in the incident as well. I understand her position; it's like having the best day of your life suddenly gone wrong in a flash. It had to be Christmas as well!

With regards to your nightmares and your pinky promises: I will add another thing into it. If, for whatever reason, Jail and Quattro (or any other monstrosity/combat cyborgs) escape prison and come kidnapping you again, I will be there to protect you. Why? It is because I was a grandfather, and I certainly did not like it when my grand daughter had nightmares. I may have lost her a long time ago, but that does not mean I do not understand a child's fear. Also, if you were to look up the "child exploitation" entry in the dictionary, you will find a picture of me, standing in front of you, with the caption "not while I breathe."

Do we have a pinky promise?

Yours,

The Doctor

P.S: Sure, unless I specify otherwise, go ahead and share my messages-like I said at the beginning, the more the merrier.  
P.S.S: I hope I will not disappoint you too much, but magic is really just silly superstition. I have my trusty sonic screwdriver instead.  
P.S.S.S: You seem awfully intelligent for a six year old…

* * *

Even as he finished writing the letter, he cannot help but think: He was being too happy about the entire incident. The line "I managed to stop the Racnoss' plan" did his feelings no justice. Apart from the TARDIS, who still needs full concentration for restoring energy, he had no one else to turn to.

Or does he? He glanced at his message box again, especially at the first message he sent. Perhaps he was being desperate, relying on the kindness of strangers; strangers who he had, in a previous message, ordered to leave him alone. Yet what other choice did he have?

* * *

Dear Ms. Takamachi:

I am sorry to write to you again in such a short time, but I hope you can hear me out on something. In a message to your daughter, I mentioned that I managed to stop an arachnoid race, called the Racnoss, from accomplishing their plans. I did not tell her, but the Racnoss planned to devour the people of Earth.

Nor did I tell her the price of my success was that I had to commit genocide. I pride myself as a Time Lord of conscience (as alluded in my defence sent to you), yet here I am, killing off an entire species.

I gave the Racnoss Empress a chance to change her mind, to leave planet Earth in peace and take her children somewhere else. She chose not to. I had to stop her to save the humans, by flooding their hibernation chamber. I killed the last of the Racnoss.

Donna, a person who was there with me, described me as "standing there like a stranger" to the sound of the Racnoss screaming and dying amidst the flood and the fire. I had enough. I always give my opponents a chance, to leave Earth in peace, to feed on something else. All they ever do is choose to die. Why do I even bother to ask?

I am long lived enough to become sick and tired of the universe. If anyone I offer redemption to choose to die anyways, what difference am I making?

Please, please don't share this message with your daughter; I do not want anyone going around thinking genocide is a heroic or justified act.

Yours,  
The Doctor

* * *

Having sent the messages, it was time to read the more unwelcome aspect of recipients who had been very angry with you.

* * *

Dear Doctor:

I understand your goodwill, but since I am in charge of investigating your particular case it inevitably meant that you have directed your complaints directly to the person in charge. I will let it slip this time.

Here are some desired explanations.

**One. The Dalek interference with the Fourth Bountiful Human Empire:** Although I am meant to keep this secret, you should know that the TSAB was in charge of funding the anarchist group known as Freedom Fifteen, as well as supporting them with undercover operatives; Agent Suki (codename) was one of our agents. Large scale, direct military interference would only have given The Editor (or his secret backers, the Daleks) a chance to further enhance their hold over Earth's population as the legitimate dictators, defending Earth against the 'evil' TSAB.

**Two. TSAB absence during the Dalek assault on Earth:** The TSAB received no distress signal of any sort. As much of my personal distaste there is for the TSAB's non interference policy of intra-dimension warfare, this has been classified as one (i.e. where the safety of other dimensions are not compromised; TSAB intelligence believes that the Daleks still do not have a reliable method of breaking through dimensions in a controlled manner.) See also my attachment.

**Three. TSAB absence during the Cyberman/Dalek breach:** It is quite unfortunate that the TSAB was dealing with 'The Jail Scaglietti incident' at the time. I am sure you should know the consequences if TSAB is to loose control over its parent planet to an uprising; we would become the laughing stock of all dimensions and loose our credibility to keep order. That and high command's usual negligence towards other un-administrated worlds come into play again. See attachment.

Fortunately for you, Nanoha has already begun to work through the process of trying to clear your name. Make no mistake, though; former Captain Jack Harkness will have to answer to stealing Lost Logia in the first place.

As a final word of reminder, Doctor: you may be the highest authority in your universe, but nobody said you were the highest authority in all of existence.

Yours,  
Fate Testarossa Harlaown,  
TSAB Commissioned Officer  
P.S: My attachment contains statements (and profanities) I am not supposed to use to describe the TSAB hierarchy, but let me assure you, I have my fair share of disappointment at the neglect of non-administrated worlds in various dimensions.  
P.S.S: You have a knack for double standards, don't you?

* * *

The Doctor flopped onto his bed with a sullen mood-his mind suddenly reeled. The Phrase _"Nanoha-mama, who, despite my creation as a weapon, still adopted me as her daughter"_ remained scorched into his mind.

Those Japanese surnames, the TSAB-could he, no is it even possible-

Will he have to face _**her**_ again of all people, the only reason why he himself fled from the TSAB in the first place?

Feeling all the worse, the Doctor drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: And….cue cliff hanger.

Ha. You will have to wait a bit to see just who The Doctor is dreading to face…and if you have already caught on, please keep quiet about it. Wait until "Human Nature", because that is when The Doctor has to hide…

Apologies for a lack of 'befriending' to MGLN readers. This does not happen yet, given how I still want to keep the two casts an arm's distance apart for this story. As for The Doctor, it is still after 'Doomsday', so I feel he'll pay anything to keep his space and…well, brood.

Yes, I had to do a bit of personal interpretation with the TSAB's ethos, if only to explain their absence during big events. (Also: a discussion of how effective the MGLN cast would be against a Dalek/Cyberman/Sontaran would probably lead to…a lot of opinions.)

These letters will have an effect on the thought process of The Doctor. If these do happen, expect me to add it to the 'canon' of the episode. (Hey, we are never shown what exactly the Doctor is thinking, are we?)

I will try to keep uploads weekly; started Wednesday, sticking with Wednesday.

Until next time.  
Insane Inquisitor


	3. Chapter 3: Surprising Comforts

A Correspondence Through Time and Space

Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

Author's note: Nothing much this time round…let's get the ball rolling! The usual warning about interpretation of TSAB/Mid-Childa administrative attitudes applies.

One thing though…I have taken a slightly more liberal interpretation of Doctor Who canon. In this case, the travelling time between each episode is open to interpretation (unless it is a two part episode, or I skip in order to get the story moving).

I take no credit whatsoever for the term 'Acute Core Hemorrhage' and its associated symptoms; that goes to the author who originally came up with the idea.

Also, remember what I said about thought processes the previous chapter? Well, it goes both ways…

* * *

Long Arch, the former headquarters of riot Force 6, did not disappear completely with the disbanding of the 6th Mobile Division. Rather, some facilities were allowed to stay; especially the ones with high investments, simply because their use could be transferred to different sectors. Indeed, one may even argue that Riot Force 6 only disbanded as an official paper group; the legacy of their headquarters lives on till this day, albeit serving the Mid-Childa military in general instead.

One location that was kept untouched was the highly vested virtual training ground. The effectiveness of Riot Forces' training against Jail's gadget drone had finally won at least some degree of favour amongst the Mid-Childian hardliners regarding what to do with Long Arch facilities. As a result, many instructors from various branches find themselves using the same training ground, recreating battle situations where one would normally need to travel off world for specialist training.

Today, it is towards this training ground that a prominent instructor, The Ace of Aces, strides towards despite protests from her blonde haired partner, in the warm, yellow glow of a Carnagan sunset.

"You can't do this. Not after how you strained yourself in The Saint's Cradle." Fate urged.

"Yes, I can, and I have to." Nanoha replied, a hint of annoyance beginning to show.

"Look, Shamal and the other doctors all said you needed to rest-"

"It doesn't matter what they say!" Nanoha exploded, snapping at Fate, her tolerance for the day finally pushed beyond her limits. "The only way to make a difference is to sacrifice yourself for the difference you are making. Even if you slack for a single minute, there will come a time when you find yourself helpless to do anything. I know for sure that I have to make a difference the next time someone like Jail shows their face again!"

"You've already been through this if you remember. It you have already forgotten the time when you nearly-"

"Yes, but back then I did not recognise my limits. Now, I do." Nanoha said indignantly. "It is because I have been at the stage where I pushed myself too hard, now I know when to take note and stop!"

"But-"

"What matters with me anyways?" Nanoha continued, without pause, her voice rising in volume. "The only reason I am standing here now is because I had sworn myself to helping people! I knew that the moment I picked up Raising Heart, ten years ago! This was my choice, my path, and I acknowledged there are consequences! Every enemy directed at me is one less live at risk; every shot directed at me is one less potential loss. Now, if you will excuse me!"

"This is not what you taught your students!" Fate shouted at Nanoha.

"That's only because I did not want them to go through what I went through!" Nanoha shouted in return. "I know the consequences, and I know how to recognize them! My students would not know, so of course they should not-"

The same argument could have gone on forever, if Shamal was not also taking a walk at the moment. By then, the argument between Fate and Nanoha was so heated that anyone nearby cannot help but to overhear their heated conversation.

Summoning her courage, Shamal approached the pair.

"Good evening, Nanoha and Fate. What is the matter?"

"Shamal! Thank goodness you are here!" Fate exclaimed, exasperated. "I can't talk Nanoha out of doing training even after you have ordered her to rest!"

"Well, can you explain why you want to do training regardless?" Shamal asked Nanoha patiently.

"I realised," Nanoha swallowed hard before continuing, "I always have to be ready. I have already failed to protect Vivio once; I will not fail again." She said with a look of steel in her eyes. "It does not matter if she can handle herself several years down the line. I need to make a difference with my efforts in the long run, not just the short run. I must keep my promise to her!"

"You are already making an effort in the long-"

"It would be hypocritical to train other people for the long run when I am not prepared! Also…and…" Nanoha suddenly found she had no more excuses to skim around the real reason to she wanted to practice.

"It is something else, is it not?" Shamal asked quietly.

With a sigh, Nanoha gave Shamal the message The Doctor had sent her regarding the Racnoss. Shamal read it.

"So I see…"

* * *

Sometime later that night, Fate sat down and read The Doctor's letter to Nanoha. At the same time, she looked at the TSAB letter which stated that The Doctor had been cleared for all major charges.

She may not know The Doctor that well, and he may have been a suspected criminal, but if anything, his last letter convinced her that The Doctor is a good man. Albeit a good man that, for whatever reason, is nearing the breaking point.

Perhaps she needs to help The Doctor restore his faith in the people who are willing to reform when given the chance. People like her.

* * *

The Doctor woke up. The TARDIS was nearing the final stages of recharging when the proximity alarm rang.

"Talk of the devil," he mumbled. The TARDIS had detected actual Judoon ships headed for Earth.

Yet he was not ready to face the Judoon at all. If anything, he felt as though he should just run; away from the genocide, away from being the Last of the Time Lords, away from things he saw as his responsibility. He can only take so much, no matter how happy he pretends to be in front of everyone else. The Time War left a permanent mark on his psyche.

So before he pilots the TARDIS to depart from Earth's orbit, he decided to check his messages instead-the same messages that indirectly paved the path for him to meet Martha Jones.

* * *

Dear Doctor:

I am actually stumped by your letter; I hope you do not mind if I have given your message to some friends of mine.

Yours,  
Nanoha  
P.S: In the future, just refer to us via our first names.

* * *

Dear Doctor:

It really is by chance that I came across your letter. I find it fortunate that it is so; I may be able to help you with your dilemma.

Please let me introduce myself. My name is Shamal, and I am one of Nanoha's associates. I also happen to be a doctor myself; and to help you overcome your inner obstacles, I wish to relate a story regarding Nanoha (with her permission given, of course.) I feel as though the two of you share something in common deep down your hearts.

When she was still nine years old, Nanoha first came into contact with her magical device called 'Raising heart'. To cut a long story fairly short, that first encounter with magic also made her realise what she wanted deep inside her heart: to help people who are hurting. From the moment she met Fate, she knew the only thing she wanted, deep down her heart, is to make people happy and help those in need.

That does not stop her from using force; Mid-Childan Magic is not always lethal. Nanoha was quite willing to, literally, beat sense into her opponents as a last resort to make them listen. A friend of mine remembers her saying, distinctly, word for word, "Call me a devil... it just means I'll have to use my hellish powers to get you to listen!"

Here comes the important part. To fulfil her desire to aid people, Nanoha pushed herself ever so hard even as a nine year old child. She constantly trained herself wherever possible, whenever possible-dinner time, homework time, actual training time-she always had a fraction of her energy devoted to making herself stronger and better just so other people do not have to suffer.

Ultimately, she had to pay the price-she stretched herself far too hard. It all went wrong during a routine mission. By going over her limits, Nanoha suffered Acute Core Haemorrhage-a near complete shutdown of her body and mental capabilities due to over exhaustion when using her magic abilities.

It took up to a year for her to learn everything once again-and by everything, I mean _everything._ Any task that requires muscle co-ordination needs to be relearned. From the most basic of tasks like feeding herself, walking, using the toilet; there was even a time when we thought she could not perform magic again. Finally, a person who has suffered ACH once will have a higher probability of suffering from it again.

What I hope Nanoha's experience illustrates, Doctor, is that no matter how good your heart and intentions are there will always be limits to what you can do. In Nanoha's case, her limits were physical; and she paid for it with her physical health. In your case, I feel that flooding the Racnoss was the only option you had left-the limits you face were situational. It was not something you could control; you did what had to be done. More often than not, it is more than enough that each person has done all within their limits to make a good outcome; setting a bar too high would only lead to you hurting yourself, physically or emotionally.

Please, Doctor, do not give up on your morals no matter how hopeless your offers of redemption may seem. I tremble at what happens when a person goes through the moral equivalent of Acute Core Haemorrhage.

Yours,  
Shamal

* * *

The Doctor gave Shamal's letter a moment of thought. She was right-there was nothing _else_ he could have done. The Racnoss Empress would not have backed down-he already knew they were a stubborn race. Of course, he still does not forgive himself for having committed genocide; nothing ever justifies it. Yet, between rampant Racnoss and humans-

He would have chosen the humans, any day. Flooding was the only method available at that point in time; he had already done his best. He had been merciful and gave her one last chance at redemption, after all; as always, it was factors outside his control that dictated his course of actions.

Yet this does not help him see how his offers of redemption ever help anything.

Still bitter about the empty offers of redemption, The Doctor mentally prepared for another sparring letter as he opened Fate's message. Yet this time he found a surprise.

* * *

Dear Doctor:

This is Fate Testarossa Harlaown. I am now writing to you on personal terms now and I hope to restore your faith in offering redemption by giving you my personal experience.

Before I ever worked as an Enforcer, I am also a criminal.

I am not truly 'born' as such; I am a clone my mother, Precia, created as part of an ambition to bring back her real daughter, Alicia. In order to obtain the technology needed, my mother sought to reach a place that probably only exist in legends-a place called Al Hazard, which has the technology required for perfect resurrection or cloning. As a result, I was created to gather the Lost Logia called Jewel Seeds. These supposedly have the power to help her to break the space-time continuum.

Needless to say, both you and I know what would happen if the space-time continuum was ever breached and damaged beyond repair.

Imagine if you will, Doctor. Before I knew I was a clone, I genuinely wanted my mother to be happy; I was implanted with Alicia's memories. I actually sought the Jewel Seeds to bring to my mother, to bring her sweet self back. As a result, for a time I was identified as a criminal by the TSAB for attempting to collect and activate Lost Logia.

That was when I met Nanoha. At first I refused to let her near me, because I knew that I had to work for my mother, to bring my beloved mother back. So she would never have to be disappointed with me. So 'my' dreams of her as a sweet mother will be realised. I was willing to bear any pain my mother gave me whenever she thought I failed her.

So I pushed Nanoha away and I pushed the TSAB away. Over and over again, I refused to listen to her. Until my mother told me the truth, that I am nothing more than a clone implanted with Alicia's memories. That I was nothing but a tool to bring her real daughter back. Then and only then did I realise that I had pushed myself into a corner; that I have committed criminal acts for no excusable reason, and that I will be held to account.

Yet afterward, when I was near being absolutely alone, Nanoha started to treat me as a friend. It was as though she did not mind me pushing her away in the first place; then and only then did I realise that, no matter how much we had fought before, Nanoha was willing to place our old disagreements behind. Even my current adopted family members took part in making sure that I did not receive the full sentence.

In short, I was given a second chance at life when I thought I had locked myself into a prison of loneliness and regret forever.

I hope my story shows you should never give up on your offers of redemption. I owe my happiness and even my current life to people who believe in offering redemption and trust-people like Nanoha and you.

Yours,  
Fate Testarossa Harlaown  
P.S: I realise that our initial correspondence did not go off on good terms. I sincerely hope that this can change.  
P.S.S: You may have noticed that my previous 'official' correspondence had some contradicting points. I suppose this is what happens when someone in the department really wants to discredit a former criminal by attempting to confuse them.

* * *

The Doctor sat at his chair, slightly stunned.

Fate had no reason to help him. Until his latest letter, he was only a suspected criminal. She had no reason to recount her life story just because he was losing faith. In fact, not even Nanoha's other friend-Shamaal-had any reason to comfort him.

Yet here they were, comforting him, just because he was upset. They did not condemn him for it as much as he condemns himself for it. In fact, it almost felt as though they were forgiving him; something he could never do for himself. Especially not after the Time War. Not after what he had done to his own race.

The there was the matter of redemption. Someone somewhere is actually thankful that redemption exists; his efforts, despite his run in with Cybermen and Daleks, are being appreciated by someone who only knows him because he was a criminal on some organisational list. Someone who probably comes from an entirely different alternate timeline; someone who he could never see face to face was telling him not to give up on redemption. The Doctor might even admit that Fate had redeemed him from his own nihilism about the lack of difference he was making.

For the first time since the Cybermen/Dalek invasion, The Doctor smiled. He felt as though a slight weight had been lifted off his heart. The scars of the Time War will remain there; but for now he had some powerful painkillers to keep himself going.

With that, off to Earth he went to meet Martha Jones. He did not read Vivio's reply until he had returned to the TARDIS with Martha.

* * *

Dear Doctor:

Please remember to keep your promise! I look forward to hearing from some of your friends as well.

Please do not give me too much credit for my last letter; Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama also helped me write some of it. I also study hard so as not to disappoint my mothers. Most important of all, however, was that Nanoha-mama taught me that to help other people; I have to be strong myself. The ability to help other must originate from your own strength.

Regarding magic, I think there is a misunderstanding. The word 'magic' here is not used to refer to superstition or silly tricks; rather, Mid Childan magic is based on very complex mathematic principles which one must have a complete understanding of in order to use it. It is also partly the reason why I study so hard; it is almost like a science into itself. Without the many theories of understanding how magic works, our entire civilisation would be going nowhere.

Well, I do hope that explains the differences of perception; I do know that many people regard magic and technology as something mutually exclusive when, in reality, Mid-Childa built its entire civilisation around a fusion of magic and technology.

Enough from me for now; I must return to my studies. How are you doing?

Yours,  
Vivio

* * *

Just as the TARDIS is always bigger on the inside, so its inner complexity is more than what it initially appears to be. Although it looks as if the command console is everything inside the TARDIS, the reality is that even Time Lords understand that the six crew members would occasionally prefer their own private space.

As such, it came to no surprise that The Doctor is hiding in his room while the TARDIS is travelling. He did only intend to take Martha on a single trip, after all. If Martha had ever decided to listen very hard outside The Doctor's room, she would have heard him typing away…

* * *

Dear Vivio:

I am writing to teach you one thing: never tempt fate. (Well, although it applies equally to both your mother and the concept of fate, here I'm specifically referring to the second.)

You see, in one of my letters to your mother, I mentioned the possibility that the TSAB were nothing better than the Judoon-a group of aliens that take it upon themselves to 'uphold' the law; although in reality they are more like an organised group of bounty hunters whose loyalty is determined by the pay offered.

So, of course, as soon as I mentioned them in my letter, the next thing I know, I had to deal with the real article. Talk of the Devil and the Devil comes for tea. The Judoon had no jurisdiction over Earth (or, as I understand it, the Earth of my dimension at least). So when they think they have found the suspect in a hospital, they decided to teleport the entire hospital off to the Moon, because it is neutral territory.

Imagine if you will an entire hospital of humans trapped on the Moon with absolutely no idea what is going on. To make things worse, the Judoon were dealing with a Plasmavore; a creature that mimics the blood of another species by drinking it. Needless to say, I know at least one human was killed to provide cover for the Plasmavore. What with me being an alien, of course, the Judoon even thought I was the suspect they were after.

I had to take extreme measures at the end, really; I had to offer myself to the Plasmavore and make myself a victim so she would register as an alien. I must say I actually lost consciousness from that; it was only lucky that I managed to get back up somehow and disable overcharged MRI machinery (which would have fried half of the Earth's population's brains), thus persuading the Judoon to teleport the hospital back to Earth. The entire hospital was running low on oxygen, even; the Judoon were quite prepared to just ditch the people there.

There is this one person that has been helping me out, but I would not go as far as to call her a friend yet; I'm just taking her on one trip as a gesture of thanks.

Well, that is all from me for now. Good luck with your studies.

Yours,  
The Doctor

* * *

Dear Nanoha, Fate and Shamal:

Words cannot describe how fantastic the three of you are.

Thank you for your replies. There are still things that haunt me, but for now it is enough comfort for me to carry on. On what those are, I refuse to say any more.

Yours,  
The Doctor

* * *

Well, that's it for now. Sorry for the very, very late update. As always, reviews are welcome and needed.

Final announcement: I have decided to keep the Earth of the Doctor Who verse completely different from the Earth of Nanoha verse. For the reason why, go read my other fic 'The Oncoming Storm of The Aces.'

That's all for now.

Insane Inquisitor


End file.
